moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Woolly Hoodoos
Woolly Hoodoos are a Moshling species, which Big Bad Bill belongs to. There are various Hoodoo tribes which are separated by fur colour or theme. The tribes that reside in the Gombala Gombala Jungle are responsible for the creation of Hoodoo Stew, which is created to unite the tribes and thus functions as a peace offering. Hoodoos often communicate by whistling but also know other types of speech and languages. The Woolly Blue Hoodoo tribe is the most well-known tribe, having appeared on various media and are the best represented species of all Moshlings in the entire franchise. Culture Language In the missions and other media meant to be understood, Big Bad Bill is presented to speak "English" (The language understood by all monsters from Monstro City). Big Chief Bill has been shown to speak this as well, albeit sometimes limited to emphasize a Native American stereotype. In the movie however he has limited himself to exclusively commune through whistling and no mention is made of him being aware non-Hoodoos do not understand it. In the credit artwork, Big Chief Bill gestures to Big Bad Bill and is illustrated saying something, but with open mouth, meaning he is vocalizing in speech rather than whistling. In the Music Stars (Book), Big Bad Bill was depicted as unable to speak "English" and had Simon Growl, his producer, as his interpreter. Bill's speech was limited to the phrase "Gombala Gombala Walla Walla Hoohah" from the lyrics of his song, and "Oobla Doobla", which was implied to hold various meaningful content. For the interpretation of this interview being canon for the song, Simon Growl and Buster Bumblechops would be aware of this Hoodoo speech. The occasion of Big Bad Bill speaking in this limited yet meaningful vocabulary has only been in this book. Attire Amongst all tribes, Hoodoos are shown to wear face-paint, either a mask or an eye-patch and head decorations. The attire does not seem to hold a function aside being position signifyers. Face-Paint Two stripes on both cheeks is the most common design in cartoons to depict warpaint for tribes aesthetic. Characters like Big Chief Bill and Little Bad Bill have had varied- and often complex painting. The IceScream Hoodoos do not wear face-painting but full body-painting. As difference between the Gombala Hoodoos is made based on fur colour, this offers the question if they can alter themselves freely like Monsters do at the Colorama, devoid of consequence to their position in their respectable tribes. Eye-Patches Commonly used in Moshi Monsters due to the many pirate characters in the franchise, Hoodoos are the only ones to wear them without any connection to piracy. The eye-patch is rarely given to decorative Hoodoos (aside the Twistmas Hoodoos) and seems to indicate position and/or relevancy. Hoodoos shown to wear an eyepatch (always on their left eye) imply them being the leader of their tribe. Big Bad Bill.png Big Chief Bill.png Green Hoodoo Honcho.png Crazy Bill.png Masks Hoodoo masks are most commonly white wooden shapes with decorative red paint done like their warpaint. Hoodoo Mask 1.png Hoodoo Mask 2.png Hoodoo Mask 3.png Hoodoo Mask 4.png Hoodoo Mask 5.png Blue Tribe Habitat: Hoodoo Hideaway in the Gombala Gombala Jungle, near Mount Krakka Blowa (and everywhere else, as they are nomadic) *Big Bad Bill *Big Chief Bill *Little Bad Bill *"Limbo Hoodoo" *"Hula Hoodoo" *Hoodoo Vocal Group Woolly Blue Hoodoos are the most prominent tribe of all Woolly Hoodoos, represented by Big Bad Bill who give them their species relevance. Unlike most tribe depictions, the Woolly Blue Hoodoo tribe consist entirely of witch doctors, or so is loosely stated in Big Bad Bill's biography. Supposedly there would be a Chief, a witch doctor and several hunters and caretakers. But the Chief as well as regular Blue Hoodoos* have shown to be able to perform magic. As such, Big Bad Bill losing his relevance in position to the tribe, he is often confused for being the tribe's Chief. Their Hideaway is situated in a clearing in the center of the jungle, near Mount Krakka Blowa, and are known for regularly having parties of which Big Bad Bill is the host. The way they approach visitors is with distance until Big Chief Bill has made judgment, being the first to address you in either words or whistling. Dependant on this judgment they will either welcome you and let you roam free , let you join their party or put you into a cauldron (supposedly for consumption, but this has never been made clear as they never got so far.) The skull decorations they use are lucky charms. Walla Walla Wagon: When you're roaring around the tracks of the Gombala Gombala Jungle you need a kart that's immune to hexes and spells. Thankfully the Walla Walla Wagon is festooned with lucky skulls and runs on high-octane Hoodoo stew. Best of all, it matches Big Bad Bill's blue fur! Top Speed: 165 MPH 0-60 MPH: 7.0 secs Orange Tribe Habitat: Snaggletooth Swamp in the Gombala Gombala Jungle, east of Hoodoo Hideway. *Crazy Bill Orange Hoodoos are in charge of the Oobla Doobla. According to Big Bad Bill, it grows only in that part of the Jungle although having the ancient microwavable Oobla Doobla tree in the clearing of the Hideaway. Crazy Bill being the only known/shown member of this tribe, making his chief status seems more of a hermit one. It's unclear to state anything about the tribes unique features due to it consisting of only one individual and a rather peculiar one at that. Crazy Bill is the only Hoodoo who works with wax, light and some type of doll that reminds of voodoo dolls and shrunken heads in popular culture and Beanie Blobs. His swamp shack features a traffic light, which is it's most prominent feature. He wears a candle on his head and seemingly has smudged his face with wax. The sign pointing to his shack is decorated with light bulbs. He provides "you" with Ugg Nog, some sort of substance that emits light. Green Tribe Habitat: Walla Walla Watering Hole in the Gombala Gombala Jungle, west of Hoodoo Hideway. *Green Hoodoo Honcho *Kook *Hoodoo Kiddies (fanclub of Sprockett) Green Hoodoos are in charge of the purple bananas. Culturally they are a combination of the ancient Mexicana (Aztecs) and Hawaiian people. Feathers were held sacred by both groups of people. The Green Hoodoos speak in surfers slang and refer to themselves as "Hoodudes". Their speech hasn't shown much of a wide vocabulary of surfer's jargon and only the more stereotypical words such as "gnarly", "radical" and "hang ten" have been used in media. Snuffy Hookums states the Walla Walla Watering Hole is a hotspot for extreme sports loving Hoodudes, implying their sports interest might contain more than just surfing. The monument depict a green Hoodoo with uncarved bone decorations. In the coding, the monument is described as "Aztec". In the Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters book they were described as have a "Hoodoo Pow Wow", Pow Wow meaning a gathering of Native American people(s). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pow_wow Trivia *Surfing originates from Polynesian Culture, specifically Hawaii. Surfing jargon came from the Americas and/or Australia. *The lake, monument and coconut shells are all deemed sacred items by the tribe. *The coconut shells are to be "worn", as stated in Zoshling Encounters. Hubbs and Sprockett never do so in the book nor is it explained how to wear the item. In Bungle in the Jungle they are shown to wear the coconut shells as clothing, specifically in the form of bikini's. They were obtained at Snaggletooth Swamp and no connection is made to the Walla Walla Watering Hole. However, bikini's are clothing that mostly became popular due to Surfing culture. MIM ZE p86.png MIM ZE p96.png MIM ZE p97.png MIM ZE p102.png Ice Scream Tribe Habitat: Pinkish Peak on Mount Sillimanjaro *Little Chief Two Scoops (Cousin of Big Bad Bill) *Tutti Frutti *Obi Banoffi Little Chief Two Scoops.png Tutti Frutti.png Obi Banoffi.png The''' Ice Scream Hoodoos''' are Hoodoos who's whole culture revolves around Ice Scream. They are part of the Pinkish Peak tribe, as said in their first appearance on the Missions page of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. This implies they are only remnant of an entire tribe and not representatives per se, so the Ice Scream theme might be exclusive to them. Their leader of the trio, Little Chief Two Scoops, owns a super scoop staff which is perfect for dishing out desserts. Although it's basically a big spoon, there is no comment made on the fact Woolly Blue Hoodoos have a fear for (tea)spoons. The trio of known members are based on the three basic flavours of ice cream; chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. Puzzle Bats.png Twistmas Tribe Habitat: Hoodoo Twistmas Town *Twistmas Chief *Twistmas Hoodoo Angel Bill *Twistmas band (4 members; trombone, cello, sitar, drums) The Twistmas Hoodoos are a tribe of Hoodoos that appeared in Moshi Movie Mystery Part 3 in Moshi Monsters. They live in a place called Hoodoo Twistmas Town, located left from the Woolly Blue Hoodoo tribe and is covered in snow even though being in the midst of the jungle. Wearing red and white/green Father Twistmas and Elves hats, decorating twistmas trees and jamming twistmas tunes, this Hoodoo tribe celebrates Twistmas every day When you end up in the town you meet Twistmas Hoodoo Little Bill, who is dressed up as an angel. Having distanced themselves from the tribe, they explain it was their turn to organise the daily party. But a sloth on a rocket (part 2) flew into the twistmas tree and KERBLOOEY!!! Twistmas ruined. Said sloth also smashed up the drum kit on one of the band Hoodoo's, causing them having no beat, thus no band, thus no tunes. After decorating the tree with baubles, getting a Tinselpillar to climb up the tree to feed on those baubles, and getting Jackson to provide a rhythmic beat that lit up the glow worms, you have saved Twistmas for the town. They do require a replacement decoration for the film can, on to which Little Angel Bill climbs on top of the tree and hands you the can. Twistmas Hoodoo green.png Twistmas Hoodoo red.png Twistmas Hoodoo Little Bill.png Twistmas Hoodoo Chief.png Twistmas Hoodoo green patch.png Twistmas Hoodoo red patch.png Pink "candyfloss" Tribe Habitat: An abandoned fairground in the foothills of Mount Krakka Blowa. Appeared in the Annual 2013 Using a blowgun to stun Snuffy Hookums, they tie her up on a pole above a cauldron. Once she regains consciousness, they crown her their queen and form a queue to worship her individually, bowing in such a matter they plant their face onto the surface of which Snuffy must give approval to each one of them. While she does, she is still tied up to a chair, showing the Hoodoos are aware of this "ritual" not being one of which they require her consent. I.G.G.Y. tries to trick them into disguising themself as a Hoodoo, wearing a wig made of candyfloss. The chief is immediately suspicious of them and proceeds to taste their candyfloss, upon which the chief dubs them a stranger. They show not much more than upset annoyance over Snuffy and IGGY escaping. They are said to be a lost tribe of Woolly Pink Hoodoos, much to Snuffy's confusion who Hoodoo species knowledge seems limited to those of a blue colour. They explain their exclusive consumption of "kndyfloz" (candyfloss mix) gave them their pink colour, implying they originally are of a different colour. If they are the same Pink Tribe shown in Bungle in the Jungle is uncertain. They have a slight different anatomy from other Hoodoos. Instead of horns on top of their head, they appear to have pointy ears with earlobes located on the sides. Their vocabulary is limited to mostly the word "kndyfloz". They have also uttered "queen", "hoodoo woo!" and "stranger(s)". A2013_Pink_Hoodoos_bowing.png|Bowing queue for Kndyfloz Queen. A2013_Mount_Krakkablowa.png|Area near habitat Other tribes *Orange Tribe (Shown in Mission 3, of a darker tone than crazy bad bill) *Pink Tribe (Shown in Mission 3, the hold an orange staff instead of a pink one) Notes to be added *Culture aspects. The most fames Oobla Dooble, Creepy Crawlies and Purple Bananas, as ingredients, play large roles in the story. *Interaction among tribes and other species such as Naughty Nutters and Furry Heebees. *Ancient trial; Hoodoo Pongoo (pong arcade) *Limbo *Movie: communication through whistling Articles related to Hoodoos Characters *Furbert Snufflepeeps on the topic of Moshlingology, has described Woolly Blue Hoodoo mannerism in his notes. *Buster Bumblechops performs Go do the Hoodoo! in which he is captured by the Woolly Blue Hoodoo tribe. *Snuffy Hookums was captured by the Pink Hoodoo tribe in the Annual 2013. *Ellie is the protagonist to antagonist Big Bad Bill and the Woolly Blue Hoodoos in Moshling Rescue! *Big Chief Tiny Head got his head shrunk after an argument with a Woolly Blue Hoodoo. *Agony Ant got her prowess from both Hoodoo and Furry Heebee species. Species *Creepy Crawlies *Furry Heebees *Naughty Nutters Missions Locations *Mount Krakka Blowa *Hoodoo Hideaway Items *Hoodoo Stew (food item) *Iced Hoodoo Music *Go Do The Hoodoo *Trapped in Gummy! Gallery Music Videos MV TIG a cappella 1.png|Trapped in Gummy! MV TIG little bill.png Moshi Monsters: The Movie Movie screenshot Snufflepeeps Hoodoo notes.png Movie screenshot Hoodoo concert audience.png|Depicted with ink on masks to resemble rock band KISS. Other MIM ZE Chiefs.png Bill Twistmas.jpg Big Bad Bill.jpg Movie credits Big Bad Bill.png Category:Hoodoos Category:Species Category:Character Groups